1. Field
The example embodiment relates to a tool to facilitate the handling of liners for jaw rock crusher.
2. Related Art
The jaws of jaw rock crushers are lined with replaceable jaw liners to extend the useful life of the crusher. The jaw liners are heavy and difficult to handle while being removed from or installed into a crusher. Accordingly, what is needed is a tool which will facilitate these and other liner handling work.